deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Charizard vs Drago
Charizard vs Dragonoid is a What-if Death Battle. Description Pokemon vs Bakugan!! Two Dragon-like creatures duke it out!! Who will win? Interlude Wiz: Dragons, depicted as fire-breathing lizards of legend. Boom stick: And some of which are pretty badass!!! Like Charizard, the flame Pokemon. Wiz: And Drago, the ruler of all Bakugan. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to know who would win... A Death Battle. Charizard Wiz: Charizard is the final step in the evolution line of Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard. Boomstick: One of the most iconic Pokemon, and one of the most badass too. Too bad we can't put a saddle on that beast. Wiz: Charizard is a double type Fire/Flying, meaning he is immune to Ground attacks, is double resistant(attacks damage are quartered) against Bug and Grass attacks, is resistant to Fire, Fighting, Steel and Fairy. He's weak against Water and Electricity, and double weak against Rock. Boomstick: For a beast who looks like a dragon, why the fuck didn't they add Dragon type?! Wiz: No idea. It has been however added in replacement of the flying type when it mega evolves to Mega Charizard X. Boomstick: Oh yeah, by the way, super important info you need to have: NO MEGA EVOLUTIONS DURING THIS FIGHT!!! It's Charizard only here, no trainer magic. Wiz: Anyway, the stats that Charizard excel at are Speed and Special Attack, oddly enough. Boomstick: Yeah, I mean you would expect that kind of dragon to have some pretty good punches, except for his flamethrower. Wiz: Speaking of which, we'll be using the same info that in the last Death Battle, and consider he can pack up flames that go to 2000°F. Boomstick: Regular wild Charizards are real hot-heads, always seeking fights with others. Man that guy needs to know when he's beaten sometimes. Dragonoid Wiz: Drago, the current descendant of the Dragonoid species, is fabled to be the strongest Bakugan of them all. Boomstick: And he holds true to his reputation by systematically kicking the ass of everyone else who dare say otherwise!! That's my man... dragon!!! Wiz: While in his first form, Drago doesn't have too much feats to speak for himself, except he can radiate heat from his body, enough to melt his surroundings. Boomstick: Considering most of these surroundings are constituted of metal, we can safely assume most of it are made of steel, if not a more thermal-resistant metal, which would make Drago's heat go to a whopping 2500°F!!! At least!!! Wiz: Drago isn't a fast fighter, due to his physiology, from which he compensates by dishing out powerful blows and blasts in his attacks. Boomstick: Wow wow wow, wait. Do I see him resisting to lava here?!?! Wiz: That was his evolution process in fact, but it is indeed real lava, meaning he can resist temperature levels going as high as an average of 2000°F, for liquid lava. Fight Drago flies into a wasteland, just minding his own business. Then, suddenly, a wild Charizard appeared!!! It roared, then took of to join Drago at his altitude. Drago: I take it you don't want to be friends huh? So be it. Fight! Charizard used his trademark Flamethrower, dowsing Drago in flames. He then stopped, and Drago was out, intact. Drago: You call that heat? Let me show you what heat really is!!! Fire Tornado!!! A fire tornado curled up in Drago's mouth, and then was launched upon Charizard. He managed to dodge barely, getting his right wing burn to 1/4. Charizard uses his speed to sneak up on Drago, using Flare Blitz. But as he touches Drago's skin, he gets burned by the excessive heat he produces, while taking the recoil damage too. Drago: I'm getting all fired up!!! Boosted Dragon!!! While Drago was powering up, Charizard was too occupied tending to his burns. Drago: And now, MELT FLARE!!! As Drago used his attack, Charizard just noticed he used it. He tried to fly away, but got engulfed in the attack. He then fell, becoming as black as his mega evolution. Drago followed, landing on the ground. Charizard stood up, albeit very loosely. In a last chance of defiance, he tried to use slash, just to get his paws burned again by the melting-hot skin. Drago: You fought well, now let's put you out of your misery. Drago simply spat out a torrent of flames, leaving an over-toasted Charizard on the ground. He then flew away, still excited by the adrenaline of the battle. K.O! Results Boomstick: How hot was that! Wiz: While Charizard had the speed advantage, and having all fire-based attack damage reduced in half, Drago could easily withstand all the distant flame based attack Charizard had, as he can manage liquid lava temperatures as if he were taking a bath in it. Boomstick: And molten lava is hotter than Charizard's Flamethrower at max power. Drago's body heat however, proved to be too much for Charizard, who isn't in the least bit used to touch such burning things without getting out of it unscathed. Wiz: I guess beauty rely relies in the inside. Boomstick: Charizard got toasted. Wiz: The winner is Drago. Trivia Who would you be rooting for? Charizard Drago Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Fire Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015